The New Kid
by Ominous A
Summary: What if Bella had never seen those bikes on the side of the road? what would she have done? Can the New Kid help? OCxBella, EdxBella, OCxOC other one. Plz Plz Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters! Pleez don't sue me!**

**BPOV**

_He's gone… no… He can't be gone. He told me he loved me, but the look on his face, he must have been serious right? Right?_

It has been 6 months since Edward left and everything was the same no distinguishing features just breathing in and out the boring hum of my shell of a life. I wasn't truly alive without him nothing was worth trying for anymore they were just there.

Nothing had any meaning without him; I went through the motions for Charlie's peace of mind: I went out shopping or to a movie every now and again but no one was fooled. Today was just another day, but a new student was arriving today. Just like that day a year ago when I first came here and I first saw… _Him…_ No it was just another person passing through my life going through his own story, mine was over, it had ended when he left.

But now it's time to put up another façade if I wasn't involved in most major discussions Charlie would hear about it, after all there were no secrets in Forks… except for one… But now isn't the time. What was the new kid's name? Zach, Zack, Zeke? I forgot dammit! Maybe it won't matter. Maybe he'll sit at one of the empty tables just please not he only table that had only two empty seats (Edward & Alice btw). Then I saw the new kid for the first time, he was the second scariest thing I had ever seen.

An aura of darkness and a muddle of unpleasant emotions was almost a visible haze around him. And just my luck he spots the empty seat next to Mike, directly across from me. Holy crap! He wore a leather riding jacket and black jeans he had a full head of light brown hair that seemed to have its own independent movements. He had about three piercings in his right ear and on his left ear there were three jagged scars as if the three piercings' matches had been torn out by something. As I took the time to take all this in I was only vaguely aware that he was staring back with confusion in his eyes, his cold black eyes. They were two jet black stones set into his features, which I discovered were quite handsome. Except for the eyes…

Then he abruptly turned and directed his cold gaze to Jessica who, like most girls in the cafeteria, was openly gawking at the dark stranger. I took advantage of this moment to pay more attention to my meatloaf. As I was eating I could feel his gaze return to me like icicles on my scalp I chanced a look at him to find him staring back, but it wasn't the same stare as before there was something else. The look in his eyes was tired and maybe a little bit of sadness. I tried to break his gaze and continue eating lunch but I couldn't. Suddenly we were interrupted by Jess who was pressured into talking to the new kid by Angela and Lauren. "Hi! My name is Jessica Stanley and you are?" she said. I could tell she was about to start flirting with him so I began to stand when the new guy spoke, "Zeke, Zeke Dent." His voice was gruff but it had something about it a soft spot in it possibly sadness? Jessica obviously took this as encouragement and began to babble, a slight grimace touched Zeke's face but it quickly turned into a false smile. I slowly began to inch away but then something clicked. _Dent? I think-_ "Bella you aren't going to say anything to _our_ newest student?" Jessica asked. "Um. Yeah, welcome to Forks?" I said. His only response was to stare that cold piercing stare from earlier. I turned and walked out of the cafeteria, perhaps a bit faster than I should have and the whole time I could feel his stare but once again there was something about it. What was it?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight or its characters: Bella or Zeke… WAIT! I do own Zeke! **

**ZPOV**

Grandfather, school, rain, rain, and more rain. Five perfectly good reasons to hate Forks, Washington. However when my shrink heard me repeat the same reason three times it only made him twice as sure: a change of scenery would be good for me. I almost ripped his frigging head off. That senile old man thinks that any matter of distance will make me forget her or any of the others, no I wouldn't have ripped his head off, I would have torched his degree.

Well he wasn't entirely wrong it had been 2 weeks since the fire and living down the street from the house wasn't going to help at all. Washington though ugh. It would be like living in a bathtub 24/7. Oh well considering I'm on the plane already I might as well go along with it, gramps wasn't that bad just because he hated me. I stroked the scars on my left ear thoughtfully.

*the next day* (same time as when chap. 1 begins)

Huh forgot about my alarm clock but whatever showing up during lunch wasn't that bad if you're new right? I wonder if there are dress code regulations, I hope there aren't I'm not exactly in the best shape. Oh well. I parked my motorcycle next to a bunch of bikes. Wait _bikes?! _Oh man this place is gonna suck so bad…

Naturally the only way there could have been anything to distract the other kids from being terrified of me would be if Ronald McDonald drove a hot pink corvette through the wall, and despite my fervent hoping, I could find no tell-tale red afro. I could see just two open spots around the cafeteria right next to some other seniors. One seat was surrounded by three girls evidently waiting to pounce so I quickly chose the frail looking girl over her annoying looking friends. As I sat she suddenly stiffened, huh I guess I was too scary, but I normal dressed this way so these kids would just have to deal with it. As I braced myself for the questions that were almost visibly boiling in the others' minds I looked at the girl in front of me, she was different, she didn't look like she was there just as I wasn't I was in a different time with _her_. I sat for a moment until I realized that she was staring at me and for a moment our eyes locked and I saw it. Pain and grief were there set into the chocolate of her eyes. I realized where I had seen the look, it was me shortly after the fire, I was disrupted by the curly haired girl next to her and when I looked back she was focusing very hard on her food. I stared a moment longer at her trying to figure her out…

I was interrupted by the curly haired girl again, Jessica wasn't it? The girl had evidently been trying to escape quietly. Then she turned and said "Um. Yeah welcome to Forks." I could hear the distaste in her voice as she said the name of the small town. I looked into her eyes for a moment longer until she turned and half-ran, half-tripped out of the room.

When I got home gramps was sitting in front of the TV and shaving down a piece of wood. Those things don't mix when you're eighty so I grabbed the knife from him and walked into the kitchen. As I was getting something to eat a half carved wooden eagle flew out of the other room and hit me square in the forehead with enough force that you wouldn't think could come from a senior citizen.

There was a knock on the door and I went to get it. As I opened the door…

**BPOV**

Charlie was making us visit our new neighbors it was ridiculous but evidently old man Jeffery had been in that house ever since his wife Helen died.

I put on my best happy face as Charlie knocked on the door and it was answered by, Zeke?!

"Oh, hi you must be here to see gramps he's in the other- AAARRRGGGGH!" Zeke fell to the floor with pain and when he rolled over I saw a long knife sticking out of the back of his thigh. I turned to see a triumphant looking old man standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding two more knives in his hand.

Charlie quickly confiscated the knives and arrested the man and then Zeke sat up and spoke "No Charlie he's just an old man it's alright." Charlie looked at him in disbelief "What? Maybe you just forgot but he lodged a steak knife in your thigh just above the knee."

"It's fine Charlie he is just a little bit messed up but he won't survive in a home so he can't leave." Zeke explained. "Oh." Charlie's expression softened.

As we left Zeke stopped me and said "Bella I'm sorry about gramps he just doesn't like me much. Mostly though I'm sorry that I kinda made you feel weird today." I could only stare. Was it that obvious? "Yeah I have that effect on people it's mostly the eyes." I stuttered out a response "N-n-no there's nothing wrong with you!" He gave me a doubtful look with those eyes like smoldering coals. "Okay they're a little weird but it's really not that bad." I admitted. "Thanks. But seriously I'll try not to weird you out tomorrow." "Okay." I replied as I walked back to the house. I took in the days events: the sadness in his eyes, his forgiveness, and the sincere apology. For the first time in a long time I looked forward to tomorrow.

**PLZ REVIEW!!! I need 3 reviews b4 I post agin!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends?

**And now I will write a fantastic third installment of my fanfic the New Kid! *waits*… *checks watch*… okay never mind I guess I'll have to do this on my own. Durn it.**

**ZPOV**

I found myself running to get to school this morning. Why? Was it because I was late? No. What was I in a rush for and then as I started my car I realized. The girl. I found myself gunning it down the road to school and I paused for a moment to collect myself but as soon as I began to drive again I was promptly over the speed limit. I stopped once again because the conflict in my brain was creating a noise in my ears, like the sound of a lion in the back seat. Then I realized that it wasn't me it was an ancient Chevy that, to be honest would look more at home in a museum than on a highway.

And then _Bella. _Just seeing her was like a breath of fresh air… and then a voice… _Helen… _no, _yes_, no, _yes, _NO!!

I shut my eyes and curled up into a ball to escape the memories.

**BPOV**

I skidded to a stop when I saw Zeke's car on the side of the road. **(Chrysler Crossfire with black and silver camouflage design, only the best for my OC!) **He was in a ball in the driver seat with a look of intense pain on his face. "Zeke?!" he looked up and opened the door using the time I couldn't see his face to quickly recover his composure, "Oh, hi Bella, didn't expect to see you here." He said in a shaky voice. And then on an impulse I ran into Zeke and gave him a hug, to my surprise he hugged back. The moment seemed to last for hours and then he pulled away. I realized that the hug was really more for me and not for him.

He abruptly let go, "Ahem, we should be moving along we might actually be late for school." "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I replied in a muffled voice. "Well actually I think I needed that a little bit. Thank you."

It turned out we actually got to school a bit too early so we sat in his car and just talked. Soon it was time for class we got up and walked to English.

**ZPOV**

I didn't expect to see Bella but her touch was like flying and she was so cool to talk to. We just were naturally relaxed around each other, two pieces of the same puzzle. It was time for class and it was pleasant to find out that we both had 1st period English together where we resumed our conversation from this morning. We talked about anything music, Forks, spoons **(lol)**, and anything else really there was never a shortage of topics.

At lunch I sat next to her across from Mike and the girl who wouldn't stop talking yesterday when a blond girl with a look on her face like someone had stuck lemons in her nostrils and eyes said, "So, Bella another guy huh. How long 'till this one leaves to?" Bella lowered her head just a fraction. It took me a full minute to understand that she was crying and appearing to gasp for air as if she had no lungs. The blond looked very smug until a ceramic cafeteria tray hit her square in the jaw. She promptly fell to the floor with an audible gasp from onlookers. "Anything else smart to say or am I going to have to get another tray?" She jumped out of her skin at the threat and retreated from the cafeteria. "C'mon Bella let's get out of here." I offered her my hand and she took it without letting her other hand leave her ribcage where she was evidently trying to hold herself together. After we left I went to the office and got my detention and a slip for Bella to leave school after my testimony that it would probably not be for the best if she remained in school.

We sat in silence until we got to her house. She turned to me as she got out, "Thanks for today but you didn't really have to." She said. "Oh it's okay it wouldn't be school without a detention." I smiled but quickly turned to a frown, "What did that girl mean when she made you cry?" Bella had a far away look in her eyes, "I'll tell you another time." "Okay be safe." she was right she would tell me another time even if she didn't want to. I pulled away still deciding when would be acceptable to be called another time.

**7 reviews since **_**someone**_** decided to pick at my grammar last chapter so plz tell me what u thought. Thank you and goodnight!**


	4. A flash at a party

**Despite not receiving 7 reviews *sighs* I will now proceed to write anyway huh…**

**OMG what the hey am I gonna write? Maybe I'll make someone's car fly… no too much… Um, um, Spartan 117, um, Batman, Batman, Batman, ugh I got nothing'! Something about dusk, dusk, no Twilight! Uh B-b-uh… Bella and Zeke and- I got it!!! Here it is Chaptah Fouh!**

**BTW: If you read through my stupidity ty u are more patient than I am.**

**ZPOV**

_Helen?!... Dad? Mom? Where are you I can't see you… I'm in the living room hurry! Oh- _and then, like every night, the flames rose and consumed my sight.

I woke up sweating cold in gramp's house like every morning. I looked through the window and realized that the sun was not yet up. I thought about going back to bed but I quickly realized that it was a vain attempt. I put on my school clothes and went to my car carrying my favorite CD until I saw Bella sitting on her front porch. I walked up the short gravel drive to her and was surprised to see a smile on her face and twice as surprised to notice I was smiling to. I suddenly remembered something important. "So, Bella" I said as I approached, "I was thinking about yesterday and" she smiled, "I think it is another time if you remember." The smile vanished almost at the same time it began raining. "Why do you care?" she replied and then winced as if someone had hit her. "Because I'm naturally a curious person?" I said jokingly. She gave me a hard look. I sighed; it was time for my ace in the hole. "How's about I tell you about my history if you'll tell me about yours after." I replied. Bella nodded once and I shoved the pain of the past aside and began the retelling of the hole that was my life, before her…

"_Do you still want to go?" father asked impatiently from the doorway. "Yes Dad, I just need to get this second boot on- there!"_

_The circus, every little boy's favorite place to go, when it is available. The allure of the talented performers and the grandeur that can only be trumped by so few other things in this life. The elephants, the lion tamers, the acrobats, and other miscellaneous performers all did their parlor tricks for the waiting crowd but it was all just a prelude to the main attraction (for me). The Fire Breathers. They are the single most amazing group of performers I have ever seen. The raw, untamed quality of fire has always fascinated me. _

_So I trained and by the time I was thirteen I had won several prizes and other forms of recognition it was incredible._

_I had everything I could want out of my life right up till my 17th birthday. I threw a huge party and to finish it off I was gonna perform. Cosmo, my little sister's cat (who we knew was a female but my little sister wouldn't budge so…), had recently given birth but had kept the kittens so without putting any thought to what could happen I began my performance and just as I lit up Cosmo flew out from under my dad's SUV and clawed at my neck causing me to drop the match and a bottle of liquid fire starter… inches away from the propane tank. There was a loud noise and a flash then darkness. _

_I was told later in the hospital that the only things that survived were those damned cats and my crossfire but I had parked is against the curb. Alone in the hospital bed I did the only thing left I could do. For the first time in 16 years, I cried._

**BPOV**

I sat in shock as Zeke's story unfolded and one solitary tear escaped unnoticed. _Alright Bella, time to pull yourself together it's time to tell him… What? That Edward's a vampire? He would think I was insane! _As I started to speak I saw something that jolted me back to reality the principal's car flashed by and I realized that both of us needed to be in school in 5 minutes. I couldn't afford to be late again.

I turned to Zeke but he was already sitting in the driver's side of his car. He smiled and mouthed to me "After school." I felt my stomach turn cold as I walked to my truck and attempted to think of a story that I could tell Zeke.

**Ha I'm back ppl and I'm not taking another break til I'm done ya hear me?! Reviews plz? :D**


	5. A revelation and many broken hearts :

**Here's Chapter 5!!!**

… ***ahem* **_**I said**_** Here's Chapter 5! ... *smacks computer* There we go!**

A flash of red. The creak of a long unopened window plays through the background trees passing by in a blur a scent so powerful, so… succulent. The aroma wafted through the forest and grew thicker, then a shadow, a lone man stood not far away. A flash of red once more. Two cold eyes, hard as steel and as black as night. And then, Alice awoke.

**ZPOV**

I didn't see much of Bella during the school day but just as well I knew she understood me this morning. She wouldn't avoid our date. Date?! Did I seriously just think that? I've got to get a hold of myself it's not like that.

The look of chagrin on my face was so intense the girls sitting at a nearby table quickly got up and moved away. I sighed; it was going to be a long date… I mean day! Damn it!

~One long day later :D

As I was driving home I noticed Bella's truck wasn't in the drive way. Oh well, I needed a shower we played dodge ball in gym and that blonde kid blindsided me while I whipped a ball at Tyler. What was his name? … Mike, yeah he's toast tomorrow.

Just then I noticed that gramp's truck was parked crooked… in the middle of the lawn… I ran inside and saw gramps lying on the floor near the kitchen, his hand still outstretched reaching for his heart medication.

I moved as fast as I could. "Don't die on me gramps! I know you don't like me but do it for grandma. Come on!" I got him in the car and as I drove I idly thought _I guess I'll miss our date Bella… AW DAMMIT! To hell with it, it was a date!_

**EDPOV (Bum Bum Bum!)**

The deer stood unsuspecting at the edge of the lake as Carlisle and I stalked them (**btw im listening to ordinary people by john legend, gud r&b song but coincidence yea?) **I had insisted that I wasn't hungry but because I spent so little time with my family now days I agreed to go hunting. Esme and Alice were barely visible among the oak saplings that grew thick across from us.

After we ate… drank… consumedor whatever we returned to find Jasper and Emmett locked in their made up game of chess. I caught a glimpse of Jasper's next move and knew that the game would be over in a matter of seconds. I went into the garage and found Rosalie hanging out of her BMW. She smiled at me and we embraced but soon I was alone in my room.

I was familiar with the process by now, it was a simple matter to succumb to the pain and let memories of her overwhelm me. Her smile brought me no warmth though I remembered it in perfect detail it only made my despair at the thought that I would never see that smile again except in his memories. Then he began to think if he was so weak that he should return how would he reconcile himself? He thought if begging on his knees would be too much when a particular memory shot through his mind, Bella, Walking up a church aisle wearing pure white beaming at the people on either side. The pain was as if he was once again becoming a vampire.

A sudden rush of alarmed and concerned thoughts wafted from downstairs distracting him from the image. He sprinted down the stairs to find everyone looking at Alice who was lying on the floor clearly in the middle of one of her visions.

We stood over her for a full minute. Then she suddenly jumped up and grabbed her car keys. She turned to me with fear in her eyes and said "Edward, we have to go. Now!" I ran after her and hopped into my Astin Martin (On the passenger side. Grr.) "Alice, what's going on?" I asked. Her answer was almost inaudible over the screech of the tires as we pulled out of the garage. Almost. She had uttered the one name I had hoped never to hear again, _Victoria_.

**Stay tuned for chapter 6 but I gotta straighten out a few things first.**

**Zeke has a car **_**and **_**a motorcycle.**

**Helen is the name of Zeke's grandmother and his Girlfriend who are 2 different ppl.**

**Zeke's grandfather was not present at his Birthday party but his grandma was.**

**I made a bunch of errors that I may make excuses for in the future (like these 1's) but for now bear with me this is my first fanfic.**

**Chocolate chip cookies are better than oatmeal raisin. It's CHOCOLATE people! I don't care if u can't have chocolate because that doesn't mean it's not as gud it just means that you'll never know.**

**If any of u guys reading can't eat chocolate im sorry I have a friend who can't but it's the truth. Oh btw plz comment on the fist paragraph there because my next work will be twilight but it'll be a thriller. So I have to know if okay at it. Also I understand if u h8 how the intervals between chaps r sporadic… I think that's the word but im sorry I took a 3 month break and I'm back. I was moving.**

**G'night.**

**Ominous A ****Ω**


	6. Race!

**Hey there by the time you read this I expect that u have already commented on previous chapters. What? You haven't? Well that's ok I'll let you do that now…**

_**Every day is Saturday Night but I can't wait,**_

_**For Sunday Moorning! For Sunday Mooorning!**_

_**Ev-…**_

**Oh! You're done! Good good if you hadn't hurried up I would've had to sing louder and I didn't even want to hear that.**

**Alright so I guess this is chapter 6. If u read the epilogue I wrote in 5 u probly 8 a cookie after didn't u? u thought no one would notice if you suddenly exited your room and returned with a cookie huh? Well I saw. And also I get it ur at home but your pants r still too sho- well that's not the point. sorry here's chapter 6. O.o**

**BPOV **

It was almost 5 o'clock and Zeke was still not home and his grandfather wouldn't open the door. She'd have Charlie go over and talk to Mr. Dent later. Yawning I realized that I had been up most of last night thinking about him. What?! _I need to get some sleep._

As I got ready for bed I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but I shook off the feeling and went to bed. And I dreamt… Of Zeke…

**ZPOV**

It was late when I got back from the hospital. I had spent almost 3 hours at Port Angeles Hospital while the doctors examined gramps. He died just after 6.

Even thought the old man never liked me tears streamed out of my eyes as I drove away from the hospital but I soon stopped. It disturbed me when I saw how little I felt after I found out gramps died.

As I got home I saw the light in Bella's room go out and Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. I sighed. I had missed out on perhaps the only chance I had to hear her story. Shame but-…

I saw something odd move in the forest by Bella's house. It was a streak of red and white that seemed to be zooming back and forth behind the house. I dismissed it as my eyes playing tricks but then I realized that Charlie's cruiser was home just inside the forest with a broken windshield.

I rushed over and as I got close the flash stopped and disappeared. As I knelt down to examine Charlie he had been beaten badly and was passed out from blood loss and the markings on his neck suggested someone had tried to strangle him as well.

As I stood I realized that the flash was getting closer until I realized it was a beautiful woman. Her hair was as red as a flame and her feline features were snarled in anger but immediately softened into surprise. The woman stepped closer and I realized that I knew her.

In a slightly strangled voice I said. "_Victoria?_"

**EDPOV**

I couldn't stop fidgeting as we sped towards Forks at 120 mph. "I didn't buy you this car so you could set an example for other drivers, _Alice_." I snapped as she stopped at an empty intersection. "Edward I'm driving as fast as possible and if you really wanted to get there you could run but Ed-" Alice said.

I didn't hear the rest of her reply in my rush from the car. I had to get there… Before Victoria…

**Well that's it. Chapter 7 is on the way but 4 now I gotta do some stuff so. Buh-bye now!**


End file.
